The present invention relates to a shower for use as a conventional shower and as a hand-held shower. Shower users desire an enhanced shower experience and shower heads with a greater variety of features. One enhancement may involve giving the user the option of using the shower head as a typical stationary shower head or as a hand-held shower wand. During a typical shower with a stationary shower head, the user stands underneath the shower head which directs spray onto the user. Although a stationary shower allows a user""s hands to be free, the user has difficulty cleaning certain areas and may have to contort his or her body because a stationary shower simply cannot reach all places. The hand-held shower allows the user to reach virtually anywhere but carries the disadvantage of always having to be held by the user. Thus, there is a need to combine the features of both showers.
The present invention combines the features of a stationary shower with those of a hand-held shower wand. The user is given the option of taking two different kinds of showers or a combination thereof. The invention provides for a conventional shower where the user""s hands remain free and a hand-held shower where the user directs the shower spray to specific body areas. The stationary shower head is extractable from the shower wall to form a hand-held shower wand. The height of the shower head also may be adjusted.
The present invention relates to a shower assembly for use as a stationary shower head and a hand-held shower wand. During use as a stationary shower, the invention allows a user""s hands to be free. During use as a hand-held shower, the user extracts the shower head from the shower wall and is free to direct the shower wand anywhere that he or she wants. The shower head is attached to a hose which is concealed behind the wall during stationary use but extractable from the wall during hand-held use. The height of the shower head also is adjustable to a desired user height. The user has the option of taking either a stationary shower or a hand-held shower. Alternatively, the user may prefer to take a shower which combines both features. Thus, the invention gives the user an enhanced shower experience.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a shower assembly which can be used either as a stationary shower or a hand-held shower.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a combined stationary and hand-held shower which uses a hose to supply water to the user where the hose is concealed during use as a stationary shower and is extractable from the shower wall during hand-held use.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a shower assembly which is securely mounted to the shower wall.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a shower assembly which assists the user in the extraction and retraction of the hose from the shower wall.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a stationary and hand-held shower which has an adjustable height.
A further purpose of the invention is to provide a stationary and hand-held shower which is pivotably adjustable.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.